PTB SUniversity 2012
by EveryDayBella
Summary: My homework for PTB University 2012. Un-betad. All mistakes are my own.
1. PreAssignment

**Smut University 2012 Pre-Assignment**

I could survive one night without Edward. It wasn't that difficult. I just had to go to sleep and he would be back in the morning. He just had to go hunting.

After tossing and turning for the hundredth time, however, I gave it up. I was too used to having his cold, solid, rock hard body next to mine when I was going to sleep. He would normally sing me to sleep as well. Like a baby with a bottle I was helpless without my routine.

I growled with all my human might and sat up. There, standing by the window, was Edward. I blinked once or twice just to make sure I wasn't imagining it. Nope he was differently there and as stiff as a board. That wasn't normally a good sign. "Edward, what…"

"Bella." He interrupted me, his voice like crushed velvet, rich and rough. I immediately felt my breathing pick up. "I can't do it anymore. I've tried to resist you but I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" My answer was his hard lips crashing into mine. He had never kissed me like this. It was rough, animistic and yet I could tell he was holding himself back. I gasped in shock and he used it to shove his tongue into my mouth. I didn't know where my normally gentle, loving boyfriend had gone, but I didn't want him to come back—at least not for a while.

I returned his kiss with as much passion as I could muster from my frail, human body. I tangled my fists into his hair and used it as leverage to make myself known in this kiss. If it was a battle for dominance Edward was clearly winning, but I was putting up a food fight.

I had to pull away when I finally needed to breathe. Edward allowed this, but his lips went to my neck and the sweet spot behind my ear. He began sucking on them with his lips, careful to guard them from his razor sharp teeth, but still the feelings he was sending through me were enough to leave me gasping for breath.

I had lost track of his hands, which had been tangled into the roots of my hair. So, when I suddenly felt his fingertips on the skin of my stomach, I jumped in shock.

He growled a low rumble in his chest that did very strange things to my body. "So warm," I heard him mutter, though it sounded more like his earlier growl. He pressed his large hand flat across my stomach causing me to writhe underneath him. I didn't know where he was going with this, but if he stopped now I was going to kill him.

There seemed to be just a moment of indecision. He became very still, which I knew meant that he was lost in his head. I had to do something, either make him stop or make him keep going. "Edward, please," I moaned, honestly not knowing which I was asking for.

It seemed he did. He growled and this time I felt it. The vibrations from his chest seeped into me and I moaned. My next goal in life would have to be making him do that more often.

The next few seconds were a blur because he was moving so fast. I heard something rip and suddenly felt a little colder than I had before. Edward pushed himself off me so that he was on all fours above me. I looked down and realized why I felt colder and about the ripping sound. He had ripped my shirt and bra straight off my body.

Fortunately I didn't have time to feel any embarrassment because he reached out and traced my nipple with his fingertip. I whimpered. The sensation of him touching me was as at once overwhelming and not nearly enough.

He smiled and his grin was more like a leer. His eyes were like two endless wells of night. I shivered. For the first time I was slightly afraid of that predatory gleam. It was witched and I was completely at his mercy.

He must have seen some of the fear enter my face as he reached up and traced the line of my cheek softly. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. It was as against his own nature as cutting his own arm off would be. I was relieved to see it.

As quickly as it arrived, however, it was gone. That tantalizing leer was back in place and I felt my entire body tingle wondering what he would do next. He lowered his head and licked my nipple with his broad, flat tongue. I moaned loudly and might have begged for more. I really don't remember. All I remember is that he was soon sucking one and pinching the other between his fingers. I moaned and writhed underneath him.

At some point I managed to get his shirt off his body so that I could trail the smooth expanse of his back with my fingers. He growled when I tried to scratch him and I took that as a sign of encouragement.

All too soon he was pulling away from me. I wasn't ready for him stop. I moaned and was about to tell him that he was not finished yet when I felt his long, talented fingers wrap around the elastic of my shorts and pull. In no time at all he had me completely naked and open before him.

Now I had time to be embarrassed. I could feel my whole body turn red as I blushed under his gaze—his very hungry gaze. His black eyes were like liquid sex. Jesus Christ, I swear if he growled one more time I would come from just from the sound and the way he was looking at me.

It burned away any trace of embarrassment leaving only arousal in its wake.

Edward trailed a line from my belly button slowly to my center. It was excruciatingly how slowly he went and I swore I would be getting him back for this. When his stiff finger finally found my clit I gasped. It felt so good. I felt my mind go blank thinking of his hands on me.

He made loops from my clit, to my opening, and back. I could do nothing but gasp for breath and moan as he teased me. I whimpered as he began rubbing my clit with his thumb and slowly pushed one long, glorious, finger into me. He played me like he played his piano, hitting every spot that made me whimper, or moan, or arch into his fingers. I almost screamed when he added another finger into my pussy. That intriguing grin stayed on his face the whole time as he played my body. I finally closed my eyes as the sensation of his fingers became too much.

And then suddenly his fingers were gone leaving me very wet and needy. I snapped my eyes open ready to tell him just where he could shove it if he didn't finish what he started. The words never made it out of my mouth, however. The sight before me was too good. He was removing his jeans and boxers to reveal his long, very hard cock.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I almost fainted. Somehow I just didn't expect him to do it or to get this fair. I wondered how far he would really take this and decided to push him.

I reached out and very softly stroked my fingertips along his shaft. He didn't growl this time—it was more like a purr. I couldn't decide which sound I liked better. I closed my fist around him and grinned loving the heavy thick feel of him in my hand.

He only let me jerk him off for a few moments before he took my hands in his and pulled them up over my head. This left him on his knees over me. Those dark eyes were staring down at me, his gaze piercing my own, holding me captive to his every whim. His nostrils were flared and I wished I could smell what he did. It must have smelled like pure sex to his heightened senses.

The head of his dick brushed against my folds and I jumped. I was having trouble believing that this was really happening or that I wasn't just dreaming. If I was I was going to be really pissed.

Finally, after what felt like ages, he slowly sank into me. His growled moan and my scream of pleasure blended perfectly. I was tight and some semblance of Edward's gentleman side must have resurfaced because he gave me a few moments to adjust to him. It wasn't long however before he began rocking into me, pushing me farther into the bed. I placed my feet flat on the bed and brought my knees up as far as they would go trying to get Edward as deep inside as I could.

He started with long, slow thrusts that had me throwing my head back against the pillows. He still had my hands up above my head, holding me down. I realized what this was in that instance. This was a mate taking what was his. A vampire, not the human side of my Edward, was who was currently impaling me to the bed. I was fine with that surprisingly. I had always loved Edward vampire and human, equally. If this was what he wanted then I was more than willing to give it.

"Edward, harder." I panted between breaths. "Please, harder."

He growled and I could feel it all the way through his dick. I screamed causing him to thrust into me harder. It was just what I wanted. He raised himself up onto his arms and used the added leverage to thrust into me powerfully. Each thrust was accompanied by a grunt from him and a gasp or a scream from me when he hit that spot inside me that a brought on a tidal wave of pleasure.

He continued to ride me, each thrust harder than the next, before I just couldn't take it anymore. I came with a scream and his name on my lips. He followed me and I could feel his arms shaking with the strength it took to hold himself from hurting me. The sentiment brought on a fresh wave of pleasure before I collapsed back onto the bed completely exhausted.

Edward gathered me into his arms and buried his nose into my hair. I could feel him press small, sweet kisses into my forehead and down to my neck. I smiled into his chest. Maybe I couldn't survive a night without him after all.


	2. Assignment 1

**Assignment 1**

Write a lemon using a Karma Sutra position you've never come across in a fic before

**Joystick Joyride**

"God you are such an ass!" I all but yelled at my, well I didn't really know what my sexy-as-fuck neighbor and I were. We fucked, a lot, and he was an ass.

Edward just laughed as I got out of bed and tried to find my clothes. "Sorry, Bella, I have no sympathy for you. You knew what you were getting into before we got involved."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would make some kind of crass remark after we, hell we made love. It was sweet and passionate and I didn't know where it came from. We had a deal. We were both busy and it didn't leave time to date and all that shit. So my neighbor had this plan, we would fuck each other, end of story. Love was not an option for us. We would fuck and it would never go beyond that.

I finally just settled for the robe on the bathroom door knob and pulled it on to cover my nakedness. _Asshole._ He always made me self-conscious. I didn't know what it was with him.

"Bella, come on." He sat up and grabbed my hand, trying to pull me back to the bed. "You know how I am. I'm an asshole, but you're no saint either."

He had me there. _Asshole._ I sank back into the bed but refused to allow him to talk me back into anything tonight. I was still mad at him. _Asshole._ "At least I don't make crass comments after we've had sex."

"No." He snorted. "You do that while we have sex. 'Oh, Edward. Your cock is so hard. It feels so good. Do me, Edward, do me.' It really gets old. I know how good I am."

I grabbed the pillow behind me and swatted it at his face. He just laughed like it was funny. He was so fucking arrogant. I wished someone would just fuck it out of him. Hum, there was an idea.

Before I could chicken out, and he could catch on to what I was planning, I jumped on to him and straddled his chest, affectively pinning him to the bed. He smiled that sexy grin that he just knew I couldn't resist. _Asshole._

"Um, what are you going to do now, Bella?" He was perfectly relaxed underneath me. He probably didn't think I had it in me. I would show him.

"We are going to fuck and we are going to do it my way." His normally bright green eyes were darkening with every word I said and it made me feel powerful, which was not something I normally felt in his presence. His hands had moved to grip my hips and, while I normally loved that, right now I wanted control. I grabbed his wrists and pulled them up over his head. "You are not to touch me unless I say you can, understood?"

"I make no promises." Edward grinned and I scowled. I pulled my hips off him. I was still holding him down with my hands but no longer touching him where he would have wished it.

"Then I won't fuck you."

He scowled this time and thought about it, as if testing to see how serious I was. Finally he nodded. "Fine, I'll play by your rules."

I grinned triumphantly and as a reward for him I slowly stripped off the robe I had put on. I saw him clench his fists into the sheets and grinned. _Poor Edward, this might just break him. The asshole deserved it._

I slowly lowered myself on to his hard cock, more to tease him then me. Edward liked it hard and fast and he wasn't going to get his way tonight. At the last minute however, just before I was fully seated on him, I pulled off and kneeled above him.

"Shit, Bella." He groaned and his eyes were clearly angry with me. "What the fuck?"

"I decided to change positions." I shrugged innocently and he truly glared at me.

I pushed my legs out and along his body and leaned back. This time I just couldn't wait and lowered myself fully onto him in one smooth motion. I whimpered, remembering how full his cock made me feel. This was why I didn't just leave him when he started acting like an asshole. I loved this too much. It was my own downfall.

Edward tried to thrust up seeking the friction I just wasn't giving at the moment. However he wasn't doing much good. I grinned and swiveled just a little before becoming still again. "Is that what you wanted, Eddie?"

He glared at me, his eyes dark and as hot as coal. I knew he hated that name. He tried again to move inside me with a grunt but with most of my weight on his knees he didn't have much leverage. He finally threw his head in defeat and only then did I start to give him some relief. I slowly began to rock my hips, not pulling off him but moving him inside me, giving us both the friction that we needed. Slow, sensual figure eights with my hips had us both moaning. He felt so good inside of me, building a slow burning fire that could only consume us both.

Edward was starting to enjoy it too much however. I stopped and sat on him breathing deeply through my nose. He was gritting his teeth again trying to thrust into me. I smiled coyly and shook my finger at him. "Ah uh, Edward, you were having too much fun with that. This isn't about you, remember."

His only answer was a grunt as I quickly pulled up and slammed down onto him. Even I was surprised by the intensity of the feeling. I gasped and tried very hard not to moan. Finally I gave up and just started fucking him, very hard. I could feel the coil in my stomach growing tighter every time I pounded myself down onto him. My breasts were bouncing as I heaved for breath and the motion of my rocking on top of him.

"Um, Edward." I gasped. I was trying to get him deeper but I couldn't. "So, good."

"I have waited for this for so long," He said between grunts. He's hands had landed on my hips and guided my movements as I ground on top of him. I knew that wasn't my original plan. I was supposed to be charge. It felt so good though that I didn't want him to stop.

"What. Have. You. Been. Waiting. For." I gasped between rocking and thrusting on top of him. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on to this.

"You to take charge." Edward grunted as he pulled me harder on to him. "You are so fucking sexy on top of me."

I sobbed as he added a finger to my swollen clit. I didn't know why I was holding off on my release. I could have come but I gritted my teeth and struggled to hold on. _Why was I holding on?_ I gasped and shook every time I rocked his cock deep inside me. It felt amazing, by far the best sex we had had, ever.

"Bella, baby what's wrong?" Edward removed his hand from my clit and gripped my waist stilling my almost frantic movements. I felt a little touched at his baby remark. We weren't really ones for pet names.

"What are we doing here?" I sobbed, tears falling from my eyes and having no idea where any of this was coming from. "We've been doing this for two years and nothing has changed. I know we promised that we wouldn't get emotional but…"

I couldn't finish my thought. I was crying and I felt completely humiliated. I had to get out of there. I was about to climb off Edward when he used the hands on my hips to hold me in place. I was about to call him an asshole when he sat up shifting himself in me and causing me to gasp. I should have yelled at him and gone back to the safety of my own apartment. The look in his now green eyes was something different, something new, something foreign, something he had promised me that I would never see. I was breathless and quite aware of his hardness still buried deep inside me.

He surprised me again and leaned in farther to kiss me. We had kissed before but it had always been a fierce tongue lashing usually just before or during sex. This was different. This was like when I had kissed my boyfriend in high school but so much better. It was still his tongue twisting around my own, but it wasn't like he was fucking my mouth. It was like he was caressing it. I gave myself over to his mouths demands. I didn't know what this was, but I was okay with that. I shivered when he rotated my hips again and I clung to his shoulders.

He pulled away from me just to arm's length and held me there. I was gasping for breath, unsure how to continue. The look in Edward's eyes was something new and I loved it. He pulled my hips toward him and he thrust his hips up into me in that same movement. I screamed as he hit that spot inside me that had me crying out his name. I was only able to take a few more thrusts before I came powerfully, shaking, and if it hadn't been for the fact that he reached around and grabbed my waist I would have collapsed flat onto the bed.

I felt him pump into me a few more times before he came with a grunt. When he had finished he pulled us both down onto the bed so that I was sprawled across his chest. We were both gasping for breath and he was fighting to keep his eyes open. As his fingers threaded through my hair I came to an epiphany. The reason that I had stayed with this asshole for so long that I was in love with this asshole.

AN: my positions were the Joystick Joyride sex-love/ positions /joystick-joyride -sex- position, and the See-Saw /sp_seesaw. shtml. (Take out the spaces and add the dots.)


	3. Assignment 2

**Assignment 2**

One of your couple is hiding something. The guilt is eating them alive. It leaks into everything, bleeds into a moment of passion, of love. They try to lose themselves in the moment, the pleasure, but they can't.

Extra credit: Write your lemon without the use of graphic words: cock, penis, vagina, hole, pussy, insert, etc. Try to write the act with emotion rather than play by play description.

**Colder Weather**

_I can do this_, I tell myself although I can feel my heart breaking with every word. There is no way this can ever work. I had responsibilities that I couldn't shirk from. I couldn't keep hiding from them. I had to let him go, even if I would run away with him if I could.

He nuzzled against my neck before sucking on the sweet spot behind my ear. That one simple action was usually enough to bring me to my knees, but I was so caught up in what I had to do that I couldn't focus on him or what his hands and lips were doing. I had to tell him I was leaving, that I loved him but it could never work. I had to go home where I belonged and he needed to as well. We couldn't keep putting this off. He was convinced though that we could do this. He would do anything for me. No one had ever loved anyone quite like he loved me.

I knew that, so how could I be denying that? I was scared yes, but that wasn't the worst of it. I had talked him into this night. After our affair three years ago he hadn't wanted anything to do with me. I had broken his heart then and I was fixing to do it again. I was terrible. How could I be doing this to someone I claimed to love? Love made you do crazy things.

He pulled me against him, so that our bodies were flush and I could feel every hard line of his body as my own molded to his form. _This was right_, I thought. This was everything I would ever need. Screw my sense of duty and honor and a family who didn't care about me and a husband who didn't love me. I wanted this. I wanted his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I never wanted to walk out of that door and leave him but that was exactly what I was going to do. I was going to make love to him, my lover and keeper of my soul, one last time before I slipped away before he woke.

"I love you," he whispered sweetly, before he lifted my shirt over my head. I burrowed my head into his shoulder and tried to lose myself in the way he touched me. Always gently, always reverently, like something to cherished and worshiped. I bit my lip to keep from sobbing. I didn't deserve it. I used him just as a druggie used heroine to get high. I was a terrible excuse for a person and he deserved better. I was just too much of a coward to admit it with words.

He pushed me back so that I was laying against the bed and began a slow exploration of my unclothed body. I knew everything his tongue, lips, and fingers could make me do. I knew that when he kissed and nipped right there I would moan or sigh. I knew that when he trailed his fingers over the most intimate part of my skin I would sigh and arch forward into him. When we were connected it was like our souls were one. We knew what the other needed and wanted. Together we were unstoppable.

This time though, it didn't feel like that. I tried, I really did. I wanted to love him this one last time and feel him love me. I wanted the safety—the peace—that came from being in his arms. I wanted to be open and vulnerable to him but I couldn't. I knew what was coming, I knew what I was going to do to him, and the guilt was killing me.

I could feel the knot in my stomach like a heavy lead weight. It kept me from melting into his embrace and wrapping my fingers around his silky hair. I bit my lip, not to hold in a moan like I would have, but to not let out a whimper of pain. He was so focused on showering devotion on my chest that he didn't notice that I kept my gaze focused on the ceiling and didn't respond to his gentle lips ministrations. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to let my tears fall. I couldn't do this, I just couldn't.

Before I could force myself to any action, before I could make up my mind and decide what I needed or wanted, he lifted his head and stared at me with his honest, all knowing gaze. I was captivated—trapped—within them, unable to look away. He traced a line from my brow to my chin and I couldn't help leaning into his hands.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, his voice that similar, musical cadence that still had the power to make me weak in the knees.

I took a deep breath and shrugged. "No, I'm fine," I lied, pleased to find my voice didn't shake and give me away. I had gotten too good at lying. I threaded my fingers through his hair and watched his eyes roll back as I toughed gently. The easy gesture reminded me of when things were so simple between us, when I didn't hide things from him. I wanted that back. I wanted that easy connection, that effortless romance that we had. I didn't want to leave him in the morning. I wanted to be open and honest with him. I wanted my one last night of fairytale.

So, here was my decision, I was going to forget it all for one night. I wasn't leaving in the morning—I was staying right here, forever. I was going to make myself believe that anyway. If I was going to break his heart again then I was going to make it worth it. I took a deep breath and focused on him, here, now, his arms around me, enfolding me into his embrace. I was going to stay here in the present. I forced down the hot ball of lead in my stomach and brought his face down toward mine. Our kiss was gentle and unhurried, or that was the way he would have liked it. I wanted him to claim me, to own me. He wanted slow and passionate. He wanted to love me. I didn't know if I could handle my composer through that. I wanted it and didn't want it.

He pulled away, that delicious smirk still on his face that I loved so much. "Slow down, baby." He kissed my nose and sighed. "We've got all night."

He sounded happy and in love. My heart was stuck in my throat and tears filled my eyes. I couldn't do this I just couldn't. The thought of leaving now hurt more. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, hoping he would chalk the tears up to his sweet words.

It seemed he did and kissed me again, this time slowly, and I melted underneath him. I gave up and let him love me one last time. His lips and fingers explored my body, relearning the curves they once knew so well.

I tried to relax and achieved it for the most part. He had always been able to relax me, to love me, and I needed that. I blocked everything out but the sensation of him and his fingers. I was able to do it. I returned his kisses and the exploring touches although I was still more hurried than he was. He would just chuckle and slow me down. It allowed me to believe that this was just us.

The fantasy was lost when he joined us intimately. I gasped in shock and locked my muscles. It came flooding back. I was no better than a common slut, using him to get my own pleasure and then leaving him. He would hate me after this. No, no, no, I had to stop thinking. This was what I wanted, what I needed. One more night like we used to spend, tangled in sheets and skin.

He felt how my body stiffened and didn't move. He whispered into my ear to tell me to relax and much he loved me. It just made me feel even guiltier, but I told my body not to listen to my heart. It would only lead me astray like it already had time and again by allowing me to fall in love with him at all. I forced my limbs to loosen and wrap around him instead. I nodded my head, encouraging him to continue, but not saying a word. I kept my eyes tightly closed as well, shut myself off from him.

I felt his lips against my lips, my chin, fluttering against my eyelids. I bit my lip so hard I almost broke skin. I could feel the hot tears leaking out from under me eyes and I didn't want to sob as well. I let my fingers loosely trial into the hair at the base of his neck and shook as he moved inside me. I was going to enjoy this. I wasn't going to ruin everything we had had, all the wonderful memories I had of us, with this.

He was slow and gentle, relishing ever movement. His lips never broke contact with my skin and his hands held me tightly against his body. I used to love this. His hold was strong but not overbearing, protective without being smothering. Now though, it was too much. Every brush of his fingertips against my overheated skin was a reminder that I didn't need of just how far he would go for me, how much he would do for me. This wasn't just a casual experience for him. It had taken me a week to get him here because he knew what we always did to each other.

I muffled a sigh or a sob and buried my face in his neck, his body now covering mine completely. At once I loved the closeness and hated it. I had missed this but there was something still missing. My heart and head weren't in it. My body was, there was a curling ache developing in my stomach beside the knot of guilt. My mind was consumed though by what we were doing and what I was going to do.

He kissed my ear and stilled his movements. My body didn't like that but my heart heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe he had caught onto my plans and was going to make me leave. I wouldn't have deserved anything less.

"Baby," he whispered sweetly into my ear and I felt my heart break a little bit more. "What's wrong? You're fine, you know. I've got you. It's going to be okay. Just calm down."

I gasped, panting for breath and tried to find the words to answer him all the while knowing I was going to have to lie him. "I know." I nodded as I pulled my face away so that it was no longer hidden in his shoulder. I wanted to hide but I knew that would just make him more suspicious. He would be able to read my face, he always could, but what other choice did I have? "I'm fine. I'm okay, really. I'm just not used to this anymore. My husband usually just pumps a couple times and is done. I've missed you."

He eyes darkened at the mention of my un-significant other but my honest confession at the end was enough to clear it away. He kissed me, eyes closing at the sheer enormity of everything and I wished I could have joined him in that. He rocked his hips and began again and could feel not only the waves of pleasure lapping at me but the strength of the emotions that propelled him. The latter was the more powerful of the two. He loved me, always had, and always would. He would do anything for me, even let me break his heart time and again. That wasn't what I wanted though. I wanted the pleasure. The pleasure would make me forget, even if momentarily. It was awful, I was a terrible person. How could I be doing this? I waged an internal battle with myself and in the process lost the war. I could no more hide from him than I could hide from myself.

I felt him give a last jittery thrust and climax inside of me, my name on his lips. I managed to find some release but it wasn't complete, half-hearted at best because it couldn't return the emotion that had fueled it.

He fell asleep whispering sweet nothings in my ear, expecting me to be there in the morning and I cried. I didn't sleep. I just pressed myself as close to him as I could get all night.

Just before the dawn could make its way through the windows I pulled away from him and found my scattered cloths. With one last look at his sleeping, peaceful form I walked out the door knowing I would never see him again.

**A.N.** My god this one was a bitch to write. She just wouldn't shut up. I'm not really sure I'm happy with it but its what I've got. If you're wondering where Colder Weather came from it's a Zac Brown Band song. I'm gonna go find a stiff drink now.


	4. Assignment 4

Assignment 4

Write any kind of masturbation scene as long it's outside of your comfort zone. There should be at least reference to cornflakes.

**Cornflakes (or How I Learned to Spice Up My Love Life by Wanking)**

I yawned and stumbled into the kitchen. I hated mornings almost as much as I hated late nights spent studying. Finals were coming up and my work load was full. Between school and work I hadn't even time to eat much, less spend time with my boyfriend. The only time I had even seen him was when he stumbled into the apartment at six o'clock in the morning after spending all day at the hospital. He had just started his internship and he was exhausted. This was supposed to be our day off but he was currently asleep in our bed.

I sighed and began rummaging through the cabinets for food. I missed Edward. We had met in collage and, although it sounds cliché, it was love at first sight. He was sweet, devoted, romantic, and in the medical college. He had always wanted to be a doctor and I vowed to support him. He supported me and my dreams to curate a museum. It was just the journey to get there that was going to be difficult. I missed staying up late and not doing anything with him. Well, we did usually do something.

Edward was very good, no really, very good. Okay, so I'm overselling a little, but Edward was mine and I wouldn't trade him for the world.

I shock myself out of my fantasies and growled. The only box of cereal I had was cornflakes—dry, flaky, bland cornflakes. They were a lot like my sex life at the moment. It wasn't Edward's fault. We were both busy and we weren't as young as we once were. Still I wanted to get fucked. It had been a month and half.

I slammed the cabinet door shut. The day was not beginning like I wanted it to. I was too tense to relax, and I was too uptight to enjoy spending time with Edward, even if he had been awake. I sighed and gave up. Maybe I needed a shower. That would help me calm down.

I threw to the door open to our bedroom to find Edward lying in the bed with his cock in his hand. I stared in shock before doubling over laughing.

His green eyes widened and then he quickly sat up and let go of his half hard dick. "Oh my God, Bella, I'm sorry. I thought you were out getting coffee or something and I woke up with a situation." He blushed as he sputtered, trying to explain why he had been wanking with me in the kitchen. "Um, if I had known that you were still in the apartment I would have come to get you. I think?"

I giggled and collapsed next to him on the bed. "I wouldn't worry about it, Edward. I was fixing to go to the shower to do the same thing."

He smiled tentatively and leaned over to kiss me. "Sorry. I know I haven't been very attentive lately. I've just been so busy at the hospital that by the time I get home I'm exhausted. How are finals coming?"

"You want to talk to me about my studies?" I asked while giggling. He smiled, eyes crinkling around the edges. It was adorable and I realized how much I missed him.

"I guess not," he muttered.

"You know," I whispered huskily, trying to sound seductive. "You didn't have to stop."

"Stop what?" he asked, sounding completely clueless.

I rolled my eyes but tried to keep my seductive voice in place. "Well, you did seem to be having fun before. I wouldn't mind watching some more."

His green eyes became as large as saucer plates and his cheeks turned beet red. "Um, uh, I don't know, Bella. I mean, isn't that a little weird?"

"No." I tried to draw the word out but it just sounded ridiculous. I'd never been able to sound sexy. "It was kind of hot for just the moment I saw it. So I thought you might let me watch."

"You want to watch me masturbate?" he asked, still confused. I could tell that the idea was beginning to sink in though. I nodded and he suddenly grinned. "Okay, as long you do the same for me."

I blushed. It was only fair I supposed. If I got to watch him then he should get to watch me. It should be fun. I pulled my shirt over my head and unclasped my bra. He was smirking now. Edward was such a breast man. It was almost too easy. He gripped his cock softly in his fist and stroked it twice while his eyes darkened.

"Bella." He groaned. I knew that sound and it did things to me and my neither regions. I slid my fingertips into the waist line of my sleep shorts. Edward's eyes followed my every movement.

"Tell me what you're thinking about?" I asked. His thick dick was completely hard in his hand, the tip plump and purple. My mouth watered at just looking at it.

"You." He panted and watched as my fingers slipped farther into my shorts.

My fingertips traced against the my folds lightly. I gasped and focused my gaze on Edward in front of me. "What am I doing?"

"It's not what you're doing." He laughed teasingly. "I'm fucking your mouth."

I whimpered and brushed my clit with the pad of my thumb. It was an image that wasn't hard to picture but highly arousing. He would be on his knees over me, trusting his rigid cock into my mouth.

"Ah, you like that Bella?" he asked, still smirking.

How had he managed to gain control of this? I was the one who had asked him to do this. Oh well, I was horny and I did love the sound of his voice. I kicked my shorts off in frustration, unable to reach were I wanted with the shorts on. I used my fingers to spread my pussy lips apart and then slowly inserted one finger into me.

Edward was using two hands to get himself off but I was having trouble concentrating on him. I was more focused on the one in my head who was bending me over the kitchen counter and pounding into me from behind. I added a thumb to my clit, although I was a little confused as to why fantasy me kept focusing on the cornflakes in the cabinet.

"Bella, I'm going to fuck you so hard later." His eyes were beginning to cross and his abs tensed. "Add another finger to your pussy."

I followed his instructions and felt my pussy stretch. I moaned and began thumbing my clit earnestly. The Edward in front of me on the bed groaned and the one in my head intensified his thrusts. "Edward, I think I'm going to come." I whimpered.

"Go ahead, Bella," he told me. "I want to watch you. Come for me, Bella."

I felt my body stiffen and felt the pleasure began in my abdomen and seep into my limbs, leaving me a sweaty, limp mess on the bed. Edward grunted and his back arched. When he was finished he used the tissues by the bed to clean up. He flopped on to his back next me, eyes closed and panting for breath. We lay there in silence until he started smiling, then I started giggling, he snorted, and then we both started laughing. Deep, hard laughter had us both convulsing on the bed.

Edward leaned over and wrapped his arms around me. "What the hell just got into us?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I shook my head not quite able to believe what we had done or said. "But I want to do it again—soon."

He laughed and leaned over to kiss me sweetly. "I am all for that. But right now I'm starving. You go get your shower and I'll fix us something for breakfast."

I kissed him again and he got up, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and left the room. I stayed in the bed going over the mornings events and smiling. A sudden thought came to mind and I called Edward's name.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Just no cornflakes, okay?"


	5. Assignment 6

AN: Did I mention this unbetaed? Good.

Assignment 6. Phone Sex

I laughed at him although it felt incomplete over the phone. I missed watching his eyes sparkle and his lips twist into that grin I loved so much. I should have been curled up next to him not alone on the couch. I sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His rich voice drifted over the phone although the interference mired its velvet tones.

"I just miss you," I decided to be honest. "This is the longest we've been apart since we got married. It just doesn't feel right without you here."

He rumbled his chest and I couldn't tell if he was groaning or purring. "It's the same here, Bella. I like New York but it's not right anymore without you. Who would have thought our forever would have been filled with something as human as business trips."

We both laughed at that one. It was true though. Fighting so hard to retain a part of your humanity had its drawbacks. Edward wanted to go Juilliard. It wasn't something he had ever done, and with Nessie fixing to graduate from high school and go to collage herself it seemed like a great time to do it. She was going to Brown, so we would be close in New York but far enough to give her some distance. Edward, however, needed to go for an interview and, with Nessie having finals coming up, one of us had to stay behind.

Which lead to our current predicament. He had been gone for a day and wasn't due back for another four. When you didn't sleep it made the days very long.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured and I felt a warm contended glow seep through my body.

"I love you, too. Did you find an apartment?"

"I found a couple." A seed of excitement entered his voice and I rolled my eyes. Edward the real estate Broker was making an appearance. "One's a small, one bedroom that would work for us, but personally I like the penthouse I looked at this afternoon.

I groaned. He had sent me pictures of the penthouse. It was large for New York and open, but it had three bedrooms. What were we going to do with three bedrooms? We didn't even sleep. As evidenced by the fact that we were talking about this at four o'clock in the morning. He was just so excited about it though, I didn't want to bust his bubble. "Edward, what are we going to do with all that space? It's just going to be the two of us."

"Well, it is a good investment," he told me, his voice cool and professional. I could detect a hint of a tease in it. I almost laughed imagining the poker face. "And it would offer us a good deal more privacy than the other. You would have to learn to manage you volume there."

"Edward Cullen," I gasped, shocked. Where was he going with this? "When have I ever been loud?"

"In bed my darling wife." He laughed at my shocked silence and then shocked me farther. "And you know how much I love to hear you. It would be a shame to have to kiss that goodbye."

"Edward." His name came out like a sigh. "Please don't talk about that. You have no idea just how much I miss you. It'll take everything in me to keep me from jumping you at the airport."

"Um, please do tell me more?"

What was he doing to me? Without even thinking about it however I answered him. "My heart, my mind, my soul, and my body miss you. You realize that these are the first nights that we've spent apart since we were married?"

"I had counted," he murmured. Even over the phone I could feel him struggle with that moroseness. By the time he had spoken again he pushed it away. "So, your heart, mind, soul, and body miss me. Tell me about that last one."

When had my husband become such a typical man? Oh, well, it wasn't like I didn't benefit from it. "Edward, my body physically aches for you."

"I know what you mean. With the risk of sounding like a cliche, it's like my blood is screaming your name. It's all I can do sometimes."

"I asked Esme, she said it gets better over time. I guess we just need to work harder at balance."

"Is it selfish to say that I don't want to?"

The mirth bubbled past my lips. There was no one as unselfish as Edward, no matter what he may have said about it. "It is something we are going to have to do at some point."

"We have the rest of forever to do that." I could easily picture him shrugging like it didn't matter. The whole in my chest where he should have filled seem stretch. It hurt and I missed him. I would never tell him but my vague memories of when he left kept coming to mind. I had even discovered some that I had forgotten. Every time I thought about it a new shot of pain shot through my heart. There were times that even thought my legs would give out. I was careful to hide it from everyone else so that they wouldn't tell Edward. He didn't need my worry on top of his.

I must have been quiet to long however. "Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just miss you."

Something gave me away. "Bella, I've been talking to you for two minutes and you haven't answered me. What's wrong? If it's bad I can catch a red eye out and be there by morning. Hell, I could run and be there in just a couple hours."

"No." He didn't need to come save me. I just had to get over this. It wasn't even an issue anymore. I knew he wasn't going to leave me. Separation was just something we were going to have to get used to. "No, stay there. It's not a big thing. You need to be there."

"I need to be where ever you are." He sighed. "Tell me what's wrong or I'm booking a flight."

He couldn't just leave New York because I was having a hard time dealing. "It's just, my head knows that you would never leave me and part of my heart does to, but I keep dragging up memories from when you left me and it's just messing with me. I'm all tense and jittery and my brain won't shut up. You don't need to come here though. I can handle it."

"Bella, I love you and I am never going to leave you." I knew that but hearing it spoken released a cascade within me. The pent up loneliness, fear, and anguish rushed out as I sobbed. "Bella, Bella, Bella, I love you so much. I'd come home right now if you needed me to. When I do get home, I am going to lock us in our bedroom for hours and shower you in it. You are everything to me and there is nothing that is going to stop me from coming home to you."

I moaned. "I know, Edward. I love you too. I just need to get my head on straight. You don't need to come home. I'll be fine."

"Hey I have an idea. Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Lay down and get comfortable." I followed his instructions and stretched out on the couch. "Now breathe, deeply and evenly."

I again did as he asked, allowing the air around me to invade my lungs. It tasted like Nessie, Edward, and I. It tasted like home, like sweet sunshine, pine, and lilac. With Edward cooing in my ear. It was the best I had felt since yesterday.

"Are you doing it?"

I nodded and then remembered that he couldn't see me. "Yes."

"Then take your shirt and bra off and close your eyes."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, are we having phone sex?"

"I thought that we might give it a try." There was no apology in his voice. "It might help us relieve some tension."

"Well it's certainly not something we've ever tried before." I smiled. "Done. Now what do you want me to do?"

"Um, well, unfortunately, there are many things I'd like you to do, but it's difficult with you half way across the country." I growled impatiently although the idea of the many things he wanted me to do, and the many more things I would be willing to do, made me press my thighs together in order to ease the ache I was beginning to feel there. "Touch your breasts but not your nipples. Imagine it's me touching you, bringing you pleasure and deigning it at the same time."

It wasn't hard to imagine. Edward was a masterful tease. He knew my body and its reactions better than I did. Even over the phone. I cupped my breasts, my palms to small, my fingers to short, and imagined his midnight, lust-filled eyes as he did the same thing.

I moaned as I squeezed and heard him chuckle darkly, sending a renewed flush of arousal between my legs. "Tell me how it feels, Bella."

"So good."

"I know it feels good, Bella. Tell me specifies. Tell me what it does to you, what you're thinking about, how close you are."

He wanted me to talk though this? Just the sound of his voice was enough for me to fill volumes. "Edward, my skin is so soft and it's like a fire ignites were ever my fingers touch. Your hands are so much better though. They fit around me and the pressure is just right. It's not to light but not painful."

My name was a growl on his lips. "Pinch your right nipple and imagine my tongue and teeth."

I did as he asked and cried out with the intense sensation. It wasn't the same as when he would bite down on me, this was heavy and instant. I pinched harder and whimpered. "Edward, Edward, please more." Begging wasn't something new when it came to Edward and I's bedroom activities.

"One finger lightly down your stomach, slowly. Don't stop with your right breast."

I did as he commanded and stopped at my waistband. My skin was on fire and my right breast was beginning to get a little sore. The only thing I could hear on the phone was Edward's heavy breathing and the occasional rumbled growl.

"Bella what do you have on underneath your sweatpants?"

"Nothing."

"Take. Them. Off."

I didn't just take them off. I ripped them off. He could hear the tear of flannel with his sensitive ears and growled. "Bella did I tell you could rip them off."

"Like that's not what you would do." I placed one leg on the back of the couch and placed the other foot on the floor. I was open and ready for whatever he wanted to do next. "What now, Edward?"

"I need to know how much you want me."

"It's not want, it's need."

"Prove it." There was something dark in his voice and it made my skin flush with heat. "Touch yourself and tell me how wet you are."

I moaned as I traced my fingertips lightly against my smooth, wet, heat. "Oh, Edward, its, um, so, I, can't."

"Just tell me, Bella." Edward's words were becoming shorter and his breathing harder. I knew he had to be touching himself and that thought sent a rush of surging arousal though me.

"Edward, I, need, you."

"One finger, Bella, slowly."

I did was he ordered but it was so hard to do. I wanted it to be fast and rough. When I got Edward back here he was going to pay for this teasing.

"Two. More. Bella."

No warm up, no gentle addition. I was going to kill him. Still I obeyed his voiced command. As if I had a choice. I whimpered and he groaned. I moaned and he growled. "Fuck. Your. Self. Bella. Hard."

I cried out as I did his bidding. His sure words were guiding my fingers, building the fire higher and higher. My every breath was a whimper and I almost didn't hear him.

"Bella, Bella, come. I need you to come."

All it took was a thumb to my clit and I was a goner. I wailed and shook as the pleasure washed over. Stars burst behind my eyes and my body thrashed.

When I finally came down, panting for breath, I realized that I hadn't even heard Edward on the other end of the phone work through his own organism.

"Feeling better, Love?"

"Much."

Bella?"

"Hum?"

"I think we should invest in a couple of web cams."


	6. Assignment 8

Assignment 8

UST - no sealing the deal, no rounding the bases, no penetration (not completely anyway)

**We Are Young**

I had watched her for an hour. She was all soft, smooth skin and luxurious hair. Every time she would smile at him I would ball my hands into fists, but every time she would slide those expressive brown eyes toward me I would sigh and relax. If Angela noticed anything off about my behavior then she didn't say anything.

Even the smoky haze of the crowded bar couldn't mar her radiance. Every smile, every laugh made her face light up. Nothing compared to her beauty. Even Rosalie, sitting just across the table, paled next to her. My chest throbbed with the urge to go toward her, fall to my knees in front of and beg her abject forgiveness. To tell her that I was wrong and I had lied. As if I could ever not love her. I spent the last three years loving her without relief. I had drunk myself into stupors just to get away from it.

This was ridiculous. I felt like a deranged stalker, but then what else was new. When it came to her I was always on the outside looking in to a world that I could never be a part of. The problem was she could no more be a part of mine then I could be of hers. It was the story of our lives.

My blood boiled when he reached and put his arms around her shoulders and used them to tuck her into his side. She laughed nervously, not that he noticed. She couldn't have been radiating her discomfort louder if she was screaming it and he still didn't notice it. Her smile was too stiff to be real, her eyes clouded and restless, never staying on any one subject for too long, her bottom lip was between her teeth, and her body curled in on herself, protecting herself. I hated him for reducing her to that. She wasn't my Bella anymore. I was certain that she was still in there somewhere, but I couldn't find her.

My Bella. She hadn't been my Bella in a long time. Longer than I think I even realized. Jacob had stepped between us almost before we had the chance to begin. The time I had with her was marred by uncertainty and questioning. I wondered bitterly in a moment of self-doubt if she had ever really been mine.

But then I saw her again. Deep brown eyes partially obscured by think eyelashes that sought me from across the room, the very beginnings of a smile on her lips and a slight blush coloring her pale checks. Shy insecurity and bold curiosity all rolled into one. Captivating and stunning in a single glance.

Just as quickly as it appeared it was gone, hidden behind the ever present mask that had gotten thinker in the time since I had last seen her. She always been good at hiding but this was something else. This was like she buried it behind a door, never to be seen again.

I wanted her the same way a man in the desert needs water. He knows that it's the only thing that's going to save him. Unfortunately it's also the only thing he may never have.

I tore my gaze from her and back to the short glass and strong liquid in my hand. It was the only thing that helped these days. I swallowed the bitter drink and immediately motioned to the bartender over to fill it.

"Edward, I'm going to the restroom to freshen up," Angela said bitterly. I couldn't bring myself to do anything but nod. Angela was nice, sweet, cute, but she wasn't what I wanted, needed. What I wanted was inaccessible and had been lost to me long ago.

You know what they say about destiny though; sometimes there is no fighting it. Angela hadn't been gone five minutes when I saw Bella move to the bar. I didn't see her husband anywhere, she was alone, although I knew the rest of her entourage must have been hiding somewhere, skulking in the shadows. This was the only chance I was going to get. I quickly drained my glass and moved toward the end of the bar.

I sat down on the stool next to her and she saw me out of the corner of her eye. I saw the recognition flash across there chocolate depths. She then sighed heavily and didn't turn around to face me. She held her shoulders stiffly, protectively again. I longed to reach out and brush my fingertips across the skin that was revealed by the straps of her dress. I could lean in nuzzle her neck. Move up to her ear and nibble on it while telling her how much I just wanted to take her back to the hotel. She wouldn't have been able to refuse me.

"Where's your husband?" I asked, for once not trying to sound like a douche.

"He had to take a phone call." Her soft, sweet, soprano voice swept over me and I felt myself getting goose bumps. Her small fingers were fiddling with the glass in her hand and I wondered if she was having as much trouble controlling herself as I was. I wasn't sure I wanted that or not. "Believe it or not it's a fairly common thing. Sometimes it's like a barely know him."

"You do barely know him," I muttered darkly.

She turned her gaze on to me and I caught the glare. Her dark brown eyes flashed at me like I had just insulted her. I had only spoken the truth. She did barely know him. He would never know her the way I knew her. I knew which buttons to push, which smile meant what, when she was hiding and then when to let her hide and when to pull her out of herself. She was mine and she had been cruelly ripped from me.

"You were the one who left," she pointed out and I wanted to do nothing but kiss those soft lips until she forgot I did.

"I left because you told me to," I said angrily. "You don't think I would have stayed if you hadn't basically begged me to leave?"

"Well, you were the one who turned me down last night." Her nostrils were flared, eyes hard and glinting, fingers curled around her glass like claws. I had never seen this bitter, hard, angry Bella and although I knew I shouldn't, it was beginning to drive me crazy. I adjusted myself in my seat and prayed that she wouldn't notice, certain at this point that she would just get madder. "Bella, I don't think that's such a good idea. We have to move on. Blah, blah, blah."

It was a cruel imitation of my voice but I got the point. I had been needlessly hurtful last night. "Look, I'm sorry Bella." I said her name and a shiver of delight rushed through my frame.

She bit her bottom lip in uncertainty and I groaned. Did she not remember what that always did to me? "I was just trying to spare us the heartbreak and I sat here watching you all night and realized that I couldn't do it, Bella. I still love you, right or wrong I still love you. Always have loved you, always will love you. Now if you will excuse me, Princess."

I was ashamed to feel tears beginning in my eyes. Damn it, why couldn't things ever be simple between us. Damn society, damn the royals, damn her stupid country, and damn her husband. I stood up and made to march away like the good little pianist in love with someone far above his station. Before I could, however, I felt her fingers grip my sleeve and cling there.

She looked up at me and suddenly I didn't just want to kiss her, I didn't just want to fuck her, I wanted to hold her, I wanted to make her laugh, or smile, I wanted to protect her, and care for her, and love her unconditionally. All because her eyes were no longer hard, no longer bitter. They were deep and brown, and soft, and overflowing with anguish. It took everything in me to not just pick her up then and there consequences be damned.

"Edward, please." A plea, a promise, a vow. I had no idea what it was but I now had every intention of finding out.

Casting out for an idea I tore my gaze away from her face. There were too many people here, we had to get out before someone saw us, or we did something inappropriate.

"Bella, do you see that door by the stage?"

She nodded, clearly confused. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears as well. My fingers itched. I had never been able to handle her crying. I had to get her out of here.

"That leads behind the stage. Met me there in five minutes."

She nodded and released my sleeve. I walked away hurriedly each step killing me. I needed to rush back over to her, I needed to envelop her in my arms, and I needed to know that I hadn't fucked up to many times.

I rushed backstage and was pleased to find it dark and empty. I began pacing, unable to stay still. My palms were sweaty and my heart was racing. I felt like a live wire. Like at one touch I would lose all control.

As soon as she entered the enclosed space I was hit by her sent—sweet and floral and overwhelming. I immediately grabbed her, pinned her to the wall with my body and a little too much force. She only had time to let out a shocked squeak before my lips were crushing with a brutal force. Three pent up years of loneliness, frustration, and heartbreak came pouring out and I was powerless to stop it. I bit her bottom lip the way I had seen her do earlier. Her shocked gasp was enough of an excuse to shove my tongue into her mouth.

It didn't take her long to catch up to my intensity as she returned my rough kiss. Her hands were everywhere. One of them was buried in the roots of my hair where she was pulling sharply causing me to grunt in pain. She hitched her hips over my waist and I found myself grinding into her. Her shoulders and back would likely be covered in bruises in the morning with the force I was using to hold to the wall but I couldn't bring myself to care.

It was a constant battle of push and pull. She would take and I would take back. My lips never left hers as I roughly used her mouth the way I would have loved to have been using the part of her I currently grinding into. It was a kind of punishment I supposed. I wanted the years back that she and her asshole of a husband had taken from me. I wanted what I couldn't have and that made me angry.

Slowly though, the stem faded and our hurried, vengeful actions turned into slower, deeper, heavier ones. My thoughts turned more toward her and I changed the way our hips were angled and slowly ground myself into her in a way that I knew she would like. She moaned and leaned her head on to the wall and I attacked her neck.

"Edward." She moaned. "We shouldn't, it's not right."

"Don't care." I told her my lips never leaving her skin. "You're mine Bella, remember? You're even still wearing my ring."

"I never take it off." I could hear the smile in her voice. "I never stopped loving you, Edward."

I finally brought my head up. Her dark eyes were hooded and her chest rose and fell deeply with each breath. I could feel her breasts crushed against my chest and her hands tangled into my hair.

I leaned down and kissed her the way she deserved to be kissed. Deeply, sweetly, with every ounce of passion I could pull from my body. I stilled our fanatic movements else were and just kissed her.

"Meet me back at the hotel," I told her still not leaving her skin. "Please."

"I thought you didn't think it was a good idea?"

I shook my head and smiled. I felt more like myself then I had for three years. "I really don't care anymore. Please Bella." _Please leave your husband for me. Please let me love you. Please just love me._

Her answer was a soft kiss, barely a brush of her lips before she pushed me back, slid off the wall, and left the room.


	7. Assignment 10

A.N. Ok here is the last one. I combined the dialogue assignment and the orgasm one and this is what I got. It's not my best but there you go. It's not under 500 words but its under a thousand and that's really awesome me for me LOL

Ok, and here is a little bit of teaseward.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I meant for it to be stern, but I just ended up giggling it. My husband's fingers were creeping up my thighs and it tickled just like he knew it would. "We should get up."

"I will never get enough time with you like this," he murmured into my ear, warm breath washing across my neck and his fingers traveling farther up my thighs. It didn't tickle any more, but I was hyper aware of his soft fingertips on my smooth skin. A hundred years and I still wasn't immune to the combination of his voice and touch and I doubted it ever would be.

"Um, what about the whole balance thing we're supposed to be working on?" I asked, not really caring in the least what I was saying. I was beyond caring about anything but his fingers. They were tracing the very edge of my wet folds with just enough pressure that I could feel them but not enough that I could get any of the relief that I so desired.

"Um, always so responsive." Edward's voice was amazing, rich and velvety and warm. I moaned and relaxed my body under his touch and his words. His fingers trailed over me lightly, sometimes there, sometimes here. It was maddening and I wanted more. I wanted him to fuck me. Gone were my ideas of getting up in the morning and getting on with our lives. It was just going to be one of those days that Edward and I stayed in bed all day. I wasn't complaining.

One of those long fingers slowly entered me. He drew out that first penetration entering me slowly, stretching me and filling me. I arched my back and moaned trying to get that finger in deeper.

Edward chuckled darkly. "Tell me what you want, Bella," he ordered breathlessly.

"More, Edward, more."

Rather than give me what I wanted, he pulled away completely. I whimpered. "Edward, what the hell." I moaned. I hated it when he did this. Stupid tease of a vampire husband.

"Oh come now, Bella. When have I ever left you anything other than satisfied?"

He kissed my neck and I moaned again. He did have a point. He always took care of me even if his methods were a little ruthless. I sighed. "Fine, fine, you are amazing. Now get on with it." I smiled just to make sure that he knew I wasn't mad at him, too much.

This time he kissed my lips, slow and gentle. It was one of the best ways he had to say "I love you" and I cherished every moment.

Of course there were other ways of saying that that he was just as versed in. While he kissed me he raised my legs and knelt between my hips. Without any warning he pushed himself inside me with one hard, smooth thrust. I cried out. If I had thought his finger had been good earlier it was nothing compared to this. With my thighs wrapped his chest he was able to get so deep. I was rendered breathless as he began pumping into me. Each thrust was accompanied by a grunt from him and a gasp from me as he hit that spot inside me that made me writhe each time.

"God. So. Good. Bella." Edward said around each thrust. "Tell me how much you like it."

Oh god. I didn't think I could talk, much less describe how his fucking made me feel. I knew better than to try to deign him. I would just have to work through it. I couldn't deign either, it was kinda hot having to articulate what I was feeling as I felt it.

"Edward, um, you're so deep." It seemed like a good place to start and my words were already spurring him on. His thrusts had become faster and harder. That gave me an idea. "Edward, you're so hard. I can feel you. I can feel all of you."

I sounded breathless, and more than a little ridiculous, but Edward didn't seem to mind and as long as he didn't, I wouldn't either. All his focus was on me and what he was doing to my body. His deep black eyes had captured my own and I was unable to escape. There was always so much in those eyes, love, lust, hunger, the occasional hint of regret that I was always quick to correct, and adoration.

Between his enrapturing gaze and his hard cock pushing into my body I was fighting a losing a battle. I used my feeble hands to cling to his neck and just held on.

"Bella." He said my name like a prayer and I tangled one of my hands into his hair in response. I could feel the warmth traveling through my stomach and in to my limbs and knew that I wouldn't last much longer.

Edward growled and cursed feeling how close I was. "Bella, I want you to say my name. I want you to scream it? All right?"

And at just that moment he added a thumb to my clit and that was the end of my rope. I gladly let go and fell into oblivion. I had enough presence of mind to do as he asked and scream his name before I let the pleasure take over, leaving me a limp, wasted noddle underneath him.

Edward carefully withdrew from me while wrapping me in a protective embrace. "Maybe you're right," I told him. "Balance can wait for tomorrow."


End file.
